justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
La Bicicleta
|artist = & |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pictos= 92 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = Yellow/Red |lc = |nowc = Bicicleta |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Guillaume Lorentz (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o |choreo = Céline Rotsen|dlc = April 27th, 2017 (NOW)}}"La Bicicleta" by and is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. P1 P1 has black hair, which is mostly brushed on her right side. She wears a large blue and yellow necklace, various bracelets on her right arm, a red, yellow, and black halter bikini top, and black bikini bottoms under a blue, green and yellow skirt. P2 P2 has black hair and a black beard. He wears a yellow and green fedora, a blue vest, a green sleeveless shirt, and orange pants. Bicicleta Coach 1.png|P1 Bicicleta Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a nighttime beach. Around are lit candles, palm trees wrapped in lights, paper lanterns, a gazebo with a lit up "Bicicleta" on the roof, and a parked bicycle around one of the palm trees. The lanterns, candles, and ground fade from pink to blue, to orange and to yellow. The full moon remains pink, except for the blue scenery, where it is also blue. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, in which they are all the same. All Gold Moves: Put your arms up, one at a time, and walk to the front. File: LaBicicletaGM.png|All Gold Moves File: LaGM (1).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * is the third Colombian musician to appear in the series, after and Maluma. Vives is followed by . *This is the fourth song by Shakira in the series. *This is the seventeenth Spanish-language song to be featured in the main series. *The bicycle leaning on a tree in the background of the routine is a reference to the song's title, translating to "The bicycle". **This is also referenced with the hut in the background with "Bicicleta" on it. *P1's bikini top is the same as the one Shakira wears on this song's music video, just in different colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UV0QGLmYys *P2's pants are identical to P1's pants in El Tiki. * An early version of the routine can be found in the Just Dance Unlimited servers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_4Xv7DEauU It shows many anomalies and differences: ** The coaches are much closer to the screen, their color schemes are slightly altered and their outline is blue instead of fuchsia. ** P2's face and moustaches often turn black. ** P2's glove constantly flashes from red to light blue. ** The background is motionless and has no zoom effects. ** The environment is much lighter. ** Some elements are placed closer to the sea. Gallery Game Files Bicicleta.png|''La Bicicleta'' 00000010.png| album coach Bicicleta_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BicicletaP1Ava.png|P1's avatar 200592.png|P1's golden avatar 300592.png|P1's diamond avatar BicicletaPictograms.png|Pictograms Screenshots IMG_0764.jpg|''La Bicicleta'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Bicicleta load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen LaBiciCharacterSelc..png|Coach selection screen Bicicleta beta.png|Early screenshot Videos Official Music Video Carlos Vives, Shakira - La Bicicleta (Official Video) Gameplays La Bicicleta - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now La Bicicleta by Carlos Vives & Shakira Extractions Just Dance 2017 - Bicicleta (early version) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Guillaume Lorentz Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017